Creature Rules
__TOC__ A creature with immunity to aging does not age. Its age category cannot be increased by any means (even supernatural), and it has no maximum life span. A creature who gains immunity to aging later in its life retains any bonuses or penalties associated with its current age category, but ceases to age further. *''Format''' Aging; ''Location '''Immune When a creature who has this ability becomes the target of an effect that would read its thoughts, if the targeting creature does not also have this ability, the effect fails, and any resources spent to activate it are lost. Then, the targeting creature must succeed on a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the targeted creature's HD + the targeted creature's Cha modifier) or suffer backlash determined how many HD it has in relation to the targeted creature, as listed on Table 1 — Alien Mind Backlash. This backlash is a mind-affecting effect. *''Format'' Alien Mind;' 'Location Defensive Abilities *'Special' If your campaign uses the Sanity system, when a creature suffers backlash from this ability, it also takes sanity damage equal to the number of rounds it is made confused. A creature with aversion cannot willingly handle a certain type of item, or items made of a certain material. If such an item is forced onto their person, it is sickened until the item is no longer in contact with the item. Some creatures might suffer additional effects, as noted in their descriptions. *''Format'' Aversion to silver; Location Weaknesses When a creature with an Arcane Physiology is within an antimagic field, or a Layden field of 3rd degree, it is sickened. In addition, for every 5 minutes spent in such an area, the creature must make a Fortitude save (DC 20 + 1 per previous check) or take a cumulative -1 penalty to Constitution. The sickened effect and Constitution penalty are lifted after spending 1 minute away from such an area. *''Format'' Arcane Physiology; Location Weaknesses Once per round when a creature with this ability is falling, they may as a free action (even if it isn't their turn) make a DC 10 Fly check to begin gliding. While gliding, a creature may fly in all ways as if it had a fly speed, except it cannot hover or fly up, and must descend at least 5 ft. each round. *''Format'' Glide 30 ft. (average); Location' Speed' A creature with this ability may, as a full-round action, make an Acrobatics check to jump as if it had a running start, gaining a bonus to this check equal to (2 + 2 per 4 HD the creature has). The creature jumps twice as far or high as the results of its check indicate, to a maximum of (twice the creature's base speed). If an enemy is within reach at the end of a great leap, the creature can make an attack as if it had charged at the target. *''Format'' Great Leap; Location' Special Attacks' A creature with this ability can cease or resume hovering as a free action. While hovering, a creature floats above the ground (or a body of liquid) at a distance of up to one foot (or up to enough distance to put them at eye-level with a Medium creature if they are smaller than Medium), but is treated as moving with a base speed in all but the following ways: *It cannot be tripped. *It is not subject to ground-based effects (including difficult terrain). *It does not trigger ground-based traps. *It must make Fly checks in place of Acrobatics for all uses of Acrobatics. *It can completely negate falling damage by making a Fly check (DC 15 + 2 per 10 ft. beyond the first 10 fallen). *It is subject to high wind speeds as if it were flying. A creature with a hover speed treats Fly as a class skill. If a creature has both a hover and fly speed, it does not apply its maneuverability modifier to Fly checks while hovering. *''Format'' Hover 30 ft.; Location Speed Automatons lack Intelligence scores, but are equipped with on-board logic processors that allow them to mimic Intelligence for specific tasks, called programs. An Automaton's capacity for these programs is represented by a unique ability score, Logic. Logic can be increased with HD, damaged, and drained like any other ability score (although Automatons are typically immune to ability damage and drain). Automatons do not lose programs if their Logic score is penalized, but an Automaton whose Logic score is reduced to 0 acts as if confused for 2d4 rounds, after which it shuts down, becoming helpless and unable to take actions until its Logic score is raised above 0. An Automaton with a Logic score of 1 can have a maximum of two programs installed, while an Automaton with a Logic score of 2 or more can have a maximum of (4 + 1 per point of Logic above 2) programs installed. A creature may install a program onto an Automaton by making a Knowledge (Engineering) or Use Device check, the downtime required and skill check DCs required to install a program are listed in the program's description. Finally, an Automaton uses its Logic score in place of its Intelligence scored when making Intelligence checks. If an Automaton gains an Intelligence score, it loses this ability. *'See 'Automaton Programs *''Format'' Log '''2; ''Location Abilities' A creature with this ability is significantly larger than other creatures of its size category, but not enough to increase its actual size category. They are affected by this in the following ways: *Effects dependant on size treat them as one size category larger. *They gain a -1 penalty to attack rolls and AC. *They gain a +1 size bonus to CMB and CMD. This stacks with other size bonuses. *They take a -2 penalty to Fly checks, and a -4 penalty to Stealth checks. *The damage dice of their unarmed strikes and natural attacks increases by one step. *Their carrying capacity is increased as if they were half a size category larger. *They can wield weapons made for creatures one size category larger than them at no penalty. *They must wear armor for unusual creatures, as if they were half a size category larger. Multiple sources of this ability do not stack with each other. *''Format'' Powerful Build; Location Special Qualities Category:Rules